Woki mit deim Popo
|year = 2012 |semiplace = 18th |semipoints = 8 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = The Secret Is Love |next = Shine}} Woki mit deim Popo was the Austrian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, performed by the duo Trackshittaz. It was performed in first semi final but finished in last place, thus failing to qualify for the final. Lyrics Mühlviertel= Wia san am Start, Klunker fiarazwanz Karat Unser Bier hot ans-zwa Grad, Mundort, yeah, wir zwa san Stars Plündern Bars, wia san am Start Und olle Leit schrein, „Heya heya hey“ Wia san Partyindiana, Trogn de Federn auf de Kepf Und jetzt aussa mit de Depf, jetzt kummt de Nudlsuppn Gang Fruttn, yay, scho laung kan soichen Jubel Trubel gseng Und sie taunzn und sie shaken an de stangen an de deckn Bin verzaubert, Fruttn, schau wie sa sie regeln, aha… Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, yeah, yeah, so gfoit ma des Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, wei wos i wü bist du Und i geh nei in Club, de Ladies hom an feinen Schmuck Oba er is duat, duat, wo man ned glei vamut I schau nur sie au, sie taunzt auf da Strip Staung Bin am start, Oida, zig Fraun bei mir brennt nix au „Nudlsuppn Gang, wos geht?“ und olle schrein, “Ho ho“ Und de Weiba san am taunzn, sie gengan nur low, low Sie wicklt mi uman Finger, sie wü an winner, winner Und dann kanns springa, springa, booty shake, schlimma Finger Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, yeah, yeah, so gfoit ma des Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, wei wos i wü bist du Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, yeah, yeah, so gfoit ma des Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, wei wos i wü bist du Dei Popo hot Gefühle, dei Popo is a Teil von dia Setz erm ned auf de Stühle, dei Popo hot a Meinung, yeah Dei Popo wü Bewegung, drum woki woki woki Dei Popo wü Begegnung, geht scho gib erm wos a braucht Dei Popo wird ned müde, dei Popo sogt wos aus von dia Kum, shake erm, er wüs wüd he, so das des gaunze Haus vibriert Dei Popo muas am Start sei, drum woki woki woki Dei Popo muas am Start sei, geht scho, gib erm wos a braucht Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, yeah, yeah, so gfoit ma des Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, wei wos i wü bist du Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, yeah, yeah, so gfoit ma des Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (Uh uh) Woki mit deim Popo, wei wos i wü bist du |-| Translation= We are ready, jewellery 24 carat Our beer at about 1-2 degrees, dialect, yeah, the two of us are stars Looting bars, we are ready And all the people shout: “Heya heya hey” We are party Indians, wearing feathers on our heads And now get your tits out, the noodle soup gang is comin’ Rednecks, yay, haven’t seen such cheering for a long time And they dance and they shake on the poles, on the stage I’m amazed, rednecks, look how they sprawl, uh-huh… Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, yeah, yeah, that’s the way I like it Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, ‘cos what I want is you And I enter the club, the ladies have fine jewellery But he’s over there, there, where you don’t expect him to be I’m just looking at her, she dances on the strip pole I’m ready, man, lots of women, I don’t miss out on anything “Noodle soup gang, what’s up?” and everybody shouts: “Ho ho” And women are dancing, they only go low, low She twists me around her finger, she wants a winner, winner And then she can jump, jump, booty shake, bad boy Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, yeah, yeah, that’s the way I like it Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, ‘cos what I want is you Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, yeah, yeah, that’s the way I like it Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, ‘cos what I want is you Your ass has feelings, your ass is a part of you Don’t put it on chairs, your ass has a mind of its own, yeah Your ass wants movement, so shake, shake, shake Your ass wants encounters, come on, give it what it needs Your ass doesn’t get tired, your ass tells something about you Come, shake it, it wants it, so that the whole house vibrates Your ass gotta be ready, so shake, shake, shake Your ass gotta be ready, come on, give it what it needs Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, yeah, yeah, that’s the way I like it Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, ‘cos what I want is you Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, yeah, yeah, that’s the way I like it Come on, shake your ass, shake your (Ooh ooh) Shake your ass, ‘cos what I want is you Videos Category:Austria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Last placers